High School
by 0Infinite0Possibilities0
Summary: If Booth and Brennan met in High School could they save each other from future demons. ALso with a history how will they cope on their first case together. Hope you enjoy it and feel free to review :P
1. Chapter 1

**High School**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Tempe walked through the corridor of her latest school. She tried to hold her head high; but she knew that everybody who looked at her were thinking the same thing. Foster kid. The label was written in her old worn clothes and her face; no happiness, full of pain and lost. She waded through the crowd to her first lesson, chemistry, she was glad that this day had at least one an upside. Tempe entered the room admiring all the scientific equipment and shiny steel surfaces. She approached the teacher and explained that she was a new student. By the time he had given her all the text books the classroom began to fill, she dared to look up at her knowing what they were thinking.

Seeley made his way to his seat and got out his books and pen. He sat and looked up to see a girl at the front of the classroom; he had never seen her before she must be a new student. He had never seen anyone with eyes so bright; they shone like sapphires against her fair skin and auburn hair. He wondered why someone so beautiful looked so sad then he looked at the rest of her and knew why, she's a foster kid.

"Everyone take a seat. We have a new student today this is Tempe" there was a murmur that sounded like a mumble of unmeant welcomes "Seeley, it must be your lucky day you've finally got a lab partner" The teacher gestured to the boy sat alone for her to go and sit next to. She welcomed the move not wanting to be the centre of attention anymore. She looked up at her partner he was cute it had to be said; his dark chocolate eyes followed her across the room. She sat and they exchanged welcomes and sat to listen to the teacher.

They instantly began collecting equipment Seeley was showing her everything's location. Seeley noted how quiet she was. _Is she scared of me? _He decided not to push conversation knowing she was already uncomfortable. Once everything was collected they began assembling, only talking to confirm it was correct. Seeley looked across to see his partner writing something, intrigued he looked over her shoulder.

Tempe felt eyes on her she looked up to see her partner looking at her notes with a furrowed brow. "What does all that mean?"

"This is a reversible reaction. This equation shows; the chemical we are using anhydrous copper sulphate, water, the double arrow means that the reaction can go but ways and the chemical on the end is hydrous copper sulphate"

He still looked a little confused "Okay say that again but slower and in English" he got her to talk and she looked so cute when she got all scientific. Science wasn't his best subject, but he had a feeling it was about to become his favourite. He gave her a charm smile and sat closer to her as she told him what she had just told him in English.

Chemistry class ended and they went their separate ways. Both secretly looked forward to their next chemistry lesson.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Booth looked around the cafeteria looking for a place to sit, when he saw her. She was sat alone, she was looking down at her food trying to ignore the looks and names people gave as they walked past. Tempe saw a tray appear in front of her, she looked up to see Seeley.

"Is this seat free?"

She smiled at him and gave a nodded reply. They remained silent for a while, Seeley broke the silence.

"Is this your first day?"

"Yeah"

"Have you been around the campus?"

"Not really"

"How about after lunch I'll show you around?" flashing her another charm smile.

"I'd like that" she smiled back.

They finished their lunch and put stuff in their lockers. Seeley began to give her the tour adding stories and gossip for particular areas. Tempe enjoyed the tour and began to talk more and more, no longer afraid to show her true self. She liked being around Seeley; he was so friendly, charming and she liked they way with him people didn't treat her like a foster kid, she was just a girl.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Months past and their friendship grew to the point you didn't see Tempe without Seeley and vice versa.

Tempe sat next to Seeley in chemistry; she looked up at him attempting to balance an equation. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have him; he was always there for her no matter what. She knew she could be difficult because of her past but with him she no longer felt alone. He was the only one that knew about her past the only one she had ever told. He comforted her and told her that he would never leave her, she thought to herself that was around the time she realised she loved him. It surprised her that after what had happened she could feel that emotion, but she knew she was only reason she's capable was because of him.

Booth looked at his Tempe engrossed in her work. She was most amazing person she had ever met, she's; smart, beautiful, she was always there for him. He had always had to battle for acknowledgment of his achievements, because his brother Jared is the favourite. He's two years older and a great student, after Tempe found out she tutored him and now he was a better student than Jared. A smile paid on his lips at his brother's face when he saw his report card. He knew that he had to tell her how much he loved her but he didn't want to scare her after everything that has happened to her.

A week later

Seeley heard a knock the door; it was Friday night he didn't know that anyone was coming round. He opened it to find a very wet Tempe who had obviously been crying.

"Tempe, are you alright? Come in" he raced to get a towel and placed it around her shoulders and he held her. Several minutes past before she spoke her voice almost a whisper.

"I'm leaving" another sob hit her.

"When?" not wanting to know how much longer they had.

"Tomorrow"

"Why?"

"They're saying that I'm too comfortable here. I'm being moved to another foster home in Chicago" she held onto him tighter "I don't want to go" she cried into his shoulder not wanting to let go.

"I don't want you to go either, do you have to go?"

"I asked, but I have no choice" she looked up to meet his chocolate pools which had also become glassy with unshed tears. She moved in closer as he bent down and kissed him, they both deepened the kiss. Tempe couldn't take it any longer, it hurt too much. She broke away from him, and pulled an envelope from her pocket.

"Good bye Seeley" she gave him the envelope and ran from the house back into the rain.

Seeley was shocked he couldn't believe this was happening …… _she's leaving …….she kissed me_. Remembering the envelope he opened it:

'Seeley

I just want to thank you so much for everything you have done for me. You are the only one I have ever told about my family, the only person I have been able to trust after they disappeared and you are truly the best friend I have ever had. By now I will have told you that I have to leave, sorry I couldn't stay longer. I knew that if I stayed any longer I would never be able to pull myself away from you. I promise that I will find you again someday.

I love you Seeley

Yours forever

Tempe'

Seeley read the letter over and over. _She loves me._ He knew her well enough by now that he wasn't allowed to see her tomorrow; it would feel like her parents leaving her all over again. He decided to respect her decision after all he didn't want cause her anymore pain.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Tempe had all her bags packed and sat on the edge of the bed, sobbing lightly as she packed the picture of her and Seeley. She heard a knock at the door; her care worker entered and gave her a small parcel and letter. "This came for you" she turned and left.

Tempe opened the envelope:

'Tempe

I wish you didn't have to leave. I know you don't like surprises since you've had enough in your life, but this one you deserve. Open your present'

Tempe looked down at the box covered in turquoise paper, _my favourite colour_ she opened it carefully to find a box, she opened the box to find a silver dolphin hanging a chain. She smoothed her fingers over it, smiling to herself; she'd never seen anything so beautiful. She returned to the letter:

'I hope you like it; I got it for your birthday. Thank you for being my tutor and best friend, I will miss you sooo much.

I love you Tempe

I'll always be waiting

Seeley'

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Years past and Seeley who now prefers to be called Booth is an FBI agent. After meeting Tempe he no longer wanted to join the Rangers. The only reason he was going was to be seen by his parents, as she helped them see him he didn't think it was necessary. The other reason was that he wanted to help all the other Tempe's; the children who are left behind after their parents are gone. He wanted to find the truth instead of them being dumped with false hope, never knowing what happened.

Tempe; who is now world renowned forensic anthropologist, Dr Temperance Brennan. After leaving Seeley she was only left with her love for science, she studied hard and was now about to be rewarded for her hard work. The Jeffersonian is about to allow her to participate in FBI cases with the help of an agent. She approached them now they were admiring something on the wall that Dr Goodman pointed out.

"Ah her she is"

The men turned, Booth couldn't believe it he knew those eyes anywhere.

"Tempe?"

"Seeley"

Their bosses exchanged confused glances "You know each other?"

They both stared and nodded, taking everything in. Booth looked at Tempe, she was a beautiful as ever, and he knew this wasn't going to be easy. Tempe looked at Seeley he was still handsome and his body took her break away, this was going to be a lot harder than she expected.

Tempe turned into Bones and Seeley changed to Booth. They worked and had a wonderful partnership and friendship. However underneath Tempe and Seeley are trapped in their prisons trying to break free and find each other again.

_The End! Hope you enjoyed it __f__eel free to review :)_

_Infinite Possibilities_


	2. First Case

_I wasn't going to carry on this story. But after all your kind comments and requests how could I not. Enjoy!_

Brennan looked out of her office, the day she had equally dreaded and looked forward to had arrived. Booth knocked on the door frame, with a file in his hand.

"Hi Bones, we have a case" Holding up the file

"Okay, I'll just get my stuff"

The ride to the crime scene consisted of silence and discussion of the case, which was little as they didn't know much, yet. Brennan stared out the passenger window, looking at anything to distract her from Booth. They hadn't talked about it so she had no idea where she stood with him. The uncertainty was driving her insane; with no plausible explanation for any of the questions going through her head. She couldn't take it any longer and broke the silence.

"Booth, where do we stand with each other?"

That was his Tempe; she always went straight to the point "What do you mean?"

"What do we do about our history?"

He looked at her and saw the pleading in her eyes "Well, seeing as we are now partners, we know that we make a good team. So I think its best to leave the rest in the past"

"Okay" her mind at ease she returned to the window

They arrived at the crime scene. They got out the car and headed to the officer in charge.

"Hi, I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth with the FBI and this is Dr Temperance Brennan form the Jeffersonian"

Brennan waited as they talked about the crime scene and waited to be taken to the remains. The waiting was killing her, but she decided that it would be best not to piss off Booth on their first case.

Finally she was taken to the remains; a pang of excitement ran through her. She wondered what Booth would think. But she was also slightly nervous as she knew that if she slipped up on this, she would never be used in another case.

"This is a male ……… Caucasian………… late twenties early thirties …….. and from the lacerations on the ribs, I'd say a possible stab victim" She didn't like to jump to conclusions, but she knew logically it made the most sense and it might help with her first case.

"I need soil samples, and then the remains can be taken to the Jeffersonian"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Booth had dropped her off at the lab. She began her preliminary examination right away, then she let Hodgins collect particulates and Zach clean the bones. She was now doing her examination noting everything down and talking into her Dictaphone.

"Height 5"11 ……. Caucasian ……… Male ……… late twenties to early thirties ……factures on the radius and ulna that look like defence wounds …… he was stabbed twice in the chest by the lacerations on the ribs"

Once her examination was complete she did the tissue markers for Angela to do a sketch. Zach was given the job of comparing the lacerations on the ribs in the weapon database. Hodgins was still going through the particulates.

Later that day they gathered around the Angelator to show discuss their findings.

"This is our victim, Andrew Weathers. He is a business man in the DC area, reported missing by his wife" Angela tapped on the tab and produced a 3D image of the victim.

"From the bugs and the stage of decomposition the victim was found in I'd say he's been there a month" More tapping could be heard from Angela.

"The knife used is a Ka-Bar USMC Fighter. It is 7 inches long, has a partially serrated edge, with a buff polished edge blade is made from black Epoxy powder coated high carbon steel" Angela brought up an image of the knife and with the details found an approximation for the killer.

"The killer is approximately 6"1, right handed, from the wounds it suggests that he may have known his killer so it could have happened from an argument"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Brennan arrived at the Jeffersonian before everyone else, not that this was unusual but she was in such a good mood because of her previous days work, she was slightly disappointed she had no one to share it with. She went to her office to start typing her report and finalizing her notes, waiting for a certain FBI agent to turn up.

At 9.00am Booth made his way to Brennan's office, he knocked on the door frame.

"Hi, Bones" giving her his charm smile

"Hi, Booth" returning his smile with enthusiasm

"So, what have you found out?"

"The victim is Andrew Weathers; he has been dead for about a month. The cause of death was a stab wounds to the chest, caused by a Ka-Bar USMC Fighter knife. The killer is approximately 6"1, right handed. There is evidence that he may have known his killer"

Booth listened to her explanation; there is no way she can know the murder weapon and give a description of the killer from these bones, no way. "Are you sure?"

Brennan's good mood dissipated at those words "Yes, I've checked everything, there is nothing wrong with my findings" Booth noticed her emphasise on nothing and the anger rising in his voice. "You don't believe me, do you?" The thought pained her inside, but she needed an answer.

"Look Bones I'm going to be honest with you, your good at your job and so am I. But what you've found out I just don't give much credence, all you did was look at his bones and x-rays"

That was it; rage engulfed Brennan "Get out of my office, and don't even think about coming back. You'll regret this, Booth" Brennan couldn't believe this was the same person she used to love. The thought that she had once cared for him, sickened her. She was so angry she didn't think that she had ever felt so enraged. Brennan finished her report, typing viciously at the keyboard.

One week later

Brennan had gone to Guatemala to identify victims of genocide. Hundreds of miles away was a very guilty Booth, he had found the killer and weapon. To his dismay it was to her exact specifications. He regretted how he had treated her with so little respect, he had read her book, maybe he thought she had found the facts though fictitious methods, and that's why he hadn't believed in her. He tried once again to try and contact her, but all he got was her irritating nerd of an assistant.

_Well you know the rest from here_

_Hope you enjoyed this_

_Infinite Possibilities :)_


End file.
